


This Feels Like Falling in Love

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira runs into Derek when he's half naked but things turn out better than she expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square " _can I kiss you?_ " on my [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://transkira.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-bingo) card.  
> title from "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

Kira groaned when her alarm went off. She desperately wanted to just roll over and sleep for a few more hours, but he alarm was relentless and she eventually pushed herself out of bed and turned it off. She stepped into her slippers and grabbed her basket that held her shampoo, conditioner, and body was before shuffling out of her door to the co-ed showers down the hall. She wasn’t really paying attention when she opened the door and walked straight into a slightly-dewy, mostly-naked Derek Hale.

 

Of course it _had_ to be Derek – one of the most attractive guys that lived in the dorm and the one guy that Kira was pretty much in love with. He had his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady and she felt like she might explode. “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed as her cheeks flushed bright pink in embarrassment. “I’m still half asleep,” she joked in a desperate attempt to diffuse the awkwardness.

 

“It’s alright,” Derek grinned. “I was hoping to run into you before class, I just didn’t think I’d actually _run into you_ ,” he laughed at his own joke and Kira couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Really?” Kira asked, fighting the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.

 

“Yeah,” Derek mumbled. “I was hoping we could get breakfast or coffee or something before psych. I mean, if you want to,” he shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Sure,” Kira answered, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice. “Do you want to meet in the lounge in 20 minutes?” she suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Derek replied. “I’ll, uh, let you shower. See you in a bit,” he smiled and walked into the hallway.

 

Kira showered as quickly as she could before practically running back to her room to get dressed and put on a minimal amount of makeup. She pulled her damp hair back into a ponytail, stuffed her textbook and laptop into her bag, and went to meet Derek. He looked up from his phone when she walked in and shot her a million-dollar smile. “Ready?” she asked.

 

Derek nodded and got to his feet, following Kira down the stairs and out of the building. The autumn air was cool and refreshing – a nice way to wake up in the morning. “So, are you ready for the mid-term next week?” he asked, adjusting his backpack as he held the cafeteria door open for Kira.

 

“Honestly, I haven’t even started studying yet,” Kira answered. “I have so much to do – I have two papers due this week that I need to proofread and a test on Friday – but I was going to start studying tonight. You?”

 

“I haven’t started yet either,” Derek responded. “My one prof assigns us like 30 pages of reading for every class, so I spend way too much time doing that,” he paused for a moment before adding, “would you maybe want to study together? I always study better when I’m with someone else.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kira shrugged. “I have class until 4:30 and dinner plans after that, but if you want, you can come by my room at 7:30-ish.”

 

Derek agreed and the rest of the day seemed to fly by. Kira could feel nerves bubbling up in her stomach as 7:30 drew nearer. It didn’t help her anxiety that when she told Malia at dinner, she insisted that “study” was code for sex. She suddenly wished that she’d recommended studying in the lounge or the library – anywhere but her room.

 

There was a knock on the door at exactly 7:30 and Kira opened it to find Derek looking adorable as ever and, thankfully, carrying all of his psych notes and his textbook. Kira did her best not to breathe an audible sigh of relief – not because she didn’t want to have sex with him, but because she didn’t want to _only_ have sex with him – and invited him inside. They sat down on her bed and read their textbooks, talking through their notes, and quizzing each other with the questions in their books.

 

“Do you want to take a break?” Kira suggested after they’d been studying for over an hour. She stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge that sat in the corner of her room. Derek nodded and Kira pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and offered it to him. He accepted it graciously and Kira returned to the bed, sitting down beside him.

 

They talked about their other classes for a while – which ones were their favourites, which professors were annoying and which weren’t – and about the other people that lived in their dorm. There was a slight lull in their conversation and Derek’s voice sounded surprisingly timid when he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

 

The question was so sweet and innocent and Kira found it extremely endearing – especially since it came from a guy like Derek, who was hot, popular, and looked like he could fight a grizzly with his bare hands. Kira grinned when she noticed the light pink flush that was clinging to Derek’s cheekbones. “Yes,” she answered, her cheeks turning the same hue as Derek’s.

 

Derek leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Kira’s lips. She cupped his cheek in her hand as she deepened the kiss – intoxicated by the earthy scent of his skin coupled with the delicately sweet tasted of his lips. Derek pulled her closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other. “We should… we should get back to study,” he murmured when they broke apart.

 

“Yeah, we should,” Kira replied before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
